6 Total Final Island
by 123jm1
Summary: A final destination story using the original TDI characters, They fight for their lifes while weird things happen to them.
1. Chapter 1 The beggining of the horror

**A final destination story using the TDI characters. Enjoy :)**

----all of the campers had arrived except for one----

Nate: and the final camper is Gwen!

Trent: hey Gwen.

Gwen: hey….

Trent: are you ok?

Gwen: yeah, just got a weird feeling about this.

Nate: ok, campers since its night, you guys take a good sleep and we'll make teams and challenge tomorrow morning.

---they go to sleep—

---

LeShawna: yo Gwen girl get up Nate is waiting us at the dock!

---Outside---

Lindsay: ewww I step in gum!!

Eva: hahaha

---Eva trips with a rock and falls----

Bridgette: ha….

Eva: DON'T EVEN TALK!

Chris: guys, we need o go to playa de losers to make the first challenge and the teams, I forgot something over there for the challenge, so lets get on the boat.

---everyone goes on the boat and when Chef starts it it explodes----

---the image blurs----

LeShawna: yo Gwen girl get up Nate is waiting us at the dock!

Gwen: :O

Beth: whats wrong you look shocked!

Gwen: umm nothing it was just a nightmare!

---Outside---

Lindsay: ewww I step in gum!!

Eva: hahaha

---Eva trips with a rock and falls----

Bridgette: ha….

Eva: DON'T EVEN TALK!

Gwen: what?

Chris: guys, we need o go to playa de losers to make the first challenge and the teams, I forgot something over there for the challenge, so lets get on the boat.

---half of the people go on it----

Trent: come on Gwen, lets get a good spot!

Gwen: wait Trent!! Chris Stop I don't think we should go…

Chris: yeah, all of us wont fit, ok lets do it 4 by 4!

Gwen: noo….

Eva: I'm staying! I came here to win!

LeShawna: yeah im with her!

Chris: umm Chef..

---Chef pushes the rest of the people----

Chef: DJ my man you can stay!

DJ: thanks

----when the people is getting push out of the boat Trent gets push and he falls to his back, so he stays in the boat----

Gwen: Trent get off!!

Trent: Chris let me out!

Chris: no, we got to do this fast, the rest Ill be back in about 20 minutes! Chef start it!

Gwen: NOOOO

---the beat starts and nothing happens then it leaves---

---everyone goes away from the dock----

Gwen: ok, nothing happen…

--A BOOM is heard----

---all turn and they see the boat in flames---

Gwen: NOOOO

Harold: someone call for help!

Lindsay: there's no signal!

Heather: guys STOP!, this is Chris we talking about, its obviously one of his tricks.

Gwen: noo its real! I saw it on my dreams!

----some people laughs----

Heather: not buying it, im going to chill by the campfire will the boat comes back!

Owen: im gonna go eat!

----some people goes to the campfire, other goes to the back of the cabins, and to the dining hall---

Gwen: guys no…

Noah: I believe you!

Gwen: you do?

Noah: yeah, I read that sometimes dreams can become real!

---Courtney runs out of the dining hall with Duncan behind her----

Courtney: AHHHH

Gwen: what happen?

Courtney: Owen, he was eating and suddenly he just died!!

Duncan: he ate poison or something!

Courtney: is there someonekilling us?

Noah: death is…

Gwen: what?

Noah: yea I read that you cannot escape from death, we were all suppose to die on the boat and since we didn't then…

Gwen: we are going to die somehow!

Courtney: but when, why where?

Gwen: who where the ones on the boat?

Noah: LeShawna, Trent, DJ and Eva!

Gwen: and they were….

Duncan: umm freaks?

Noah: noo, the first 4 to arrive to the island, its killing us according the order we arrived!

Courtney: we need to get the list of the order!

Duncan: lets hurry!!

---they run towards the office---

**Death count:**

**LeShawna**

**Trent**

**DJ**

**Eva**

**Owen**

**Who would be the next one? Will they be able to get away from this disaster? Keep reading to find out……**


	2. Chapter 2 You got to be kidding me!

----Noah, Courtney and Gwen are at a cabin----

---Duncan runs in----

Duncan: I got it, I got the list!

Courtney: great who's next?

Gwen: who is Nora?

Courtney: huh? Let me see

Duncan: hey Noah, how did you knew they were the first 4 to arrive?

Courtney: it doesn't says Nora, it says Noah…. Oh

Gwen: Nooo, Noah there has to be someway to stop this!

Noah: its ok, im juts gonna sit over here!

---Noah sits on a bottom bed----

Duncan: oh, that's why you knew, damn this can't be happening!

---Duncan hits the upper bed and a screw gets loosen----

Courtney: so what now?, Ill guess we'll have to wait.

Gwen: we can do this.

Noah: yeah!!

----suddenly the upper bed falls and squashes Noah----

Courtney: OH MY GOD!!

Gwen: NOOOO

Duncan: come on we got to tell the rest!

Gwen: who's next?

Gwen: Geoff and Bridgette… I think they went to the campfire… come on.

----Campfire----

Courtney: guys, have you seen Geoff and Bridgette?

Harold: I think they went swimming, why?

Gwen: they're next!

Heather: ugh, the dream girl!

Duncan: this is real!, why do you think there is some people missing!

Heather: well they were the smart ones who took the next boat!

Gwen: HEATHER, THIS IS REAL!

Duncan: leave her alone Gwen, let's get Geoff and Bridgette.

----near the bathrooms----

Bridgette: Geoff I need to go change, Ill meet you at the dock!

Geoff: ok!

------At the dock-----

Geoff: kawabunga!!

----Geoff jumps to the lake, but he lands on a pile of rocks, he hits his head and he sinks----

-----Duncan, Courtney and Gwen arrive to the dock----

Gwen: where are they?

----they see Bridgette running towards them and she jumps to the lake----

Courtney: noo Bridgette!

Duncan: where is Geoff?

Bridgette. I don't know, he´ll be around!

----Bridgette dives and at the bottom she sees Geoff body, she gets scared and when she tries to go up her feet gets stuck with a plant, so she drowns-----

Gwen: where is she?

Duncan: oh god, she drown!!

Courtney. Oh my god NOOO

Duncan: who's next?

Courtney: Tyler!!

----near the cabins----

Lindsay: hahaha

Tyler: yeah!

---Heather arrives----

Heather: Lindsay I need to talk to you for a moment.

Lindsay: Ill be right back Taylor

Tyler: ok.

----both girls walk away and Tyler lays on the cabin and suddenly some wood falls on him----

----At a cabin----

Courtney: hes not here!

Duncan: lets look somewhere else, before we are late!

Gwen: We are already death.

----they look outside from a window and they see Tyler lying death with a piece of wood trought his chest----

Courtney: oh no no noooooo!!

**Death counts:**

**Noah**

**Geoff**

**Bridgette**

**Tyler**


	3. Chapter 3 This cannot be happening

Courtney: so who's next?

Duncan: Sadie and Katie!

Gwen: there probably gonna be together! Come on!

---Campfire---

Duncan: where did Katie and Sadie went?

Izzy: I think they went to the bathroom. I saw her with a bag of chips, IM SO HUNGRY, i might go look for food!

Heather: are you going to keep bothering us?... Im just gonna go lie by the beach.

Courtney: ugh…

Gwen: come on!

---Outside of bathrooms-----

Katie: Sadie Ill be right back, wait me over here!

Sadie: sure.

---Sadie is eating a bag of chips and she sees a bunny----

Sadie: aww, come here cutie thing.

----The bunny runs inside the forest and Sadie follows it----

----Gwen, Courtney and Duncan arrive to the bathrooms----

---Katie exits them---

Courtney: Katie!!... where is Sadie?

Katie: she was suppose to be waiting here for me… ugh and she left. This is just like that time at the mall where I went to buy her some food and then she left to follow this really hot guy and then….

Duncan: Katie! This is not like that, we got to find Sadie!

Katie: look there's a trail of the chips she was eating, lets follow it!

---they follow the trail that leads to the forest----

----

Sadie: bad bunny, come back!

---she runs after him and crashes with a bear----

Sadie: ahh, little bear, take the chips! You don't want them, then what do you want?

---the bear jumps and attacks Sadie---

Sadie: AHHHHHH

------

Gwen: did you hear that?

Courtney: she must be around, lets hurry!

Katie: guys don't worry… look there she is

---Katie sees Sadie back body lying on a tree---

Katie: Sadie!

---Katie runs to hug Sadie----

Katie: EEE

---but suddenly she realizes Sadie is covered in blood----

Katie: ahhhh

--Katie jumps runs backwards and she falls down a cliff, and holds from a branch----

Katie: ahhhh

Duncan: Katie im coming!

---Duncan slides down to try to grab Katie, but suddenly the branches breaks and Katie falls down from the cliff hitting some rocks----

Courtney: no, no this cannot be happening!

Gwen: Izzy is next, lets find her!

----

Izzy: grrrr, grrr Hungry!!

----

Courtney: did you heard that?

Duncan: yeah its psycho girl.

Gwen: Izzy lets get you to a safe place!

Izzy: no, lets look for food!

Courtney: NOOO

Izzy: ugh fine

---will they are walking back to camps Izzy sees a fruit tree----

Izzy: mmm apples!

---Izzy grabs one and eats it, but throws it away cause she didn't liked them----

Duncan: what do you have on your face?

Izzy: what?

Courtney: oh my god, shes having an allergic reaction!... what did you ate or touch?

Izzy: I just ate an apple from that tree but Im not allergic to them, but it taste horrible.

Gwen: maybe cause they ain't apples, they are peaches!

Izzy: oh… Im allergic to them!

Duncan: lets hurry!!

----they run back to camp and suddenly Izzy stops---

Duncan: whats wrong?

Izzy: ….

Courtney: she cant breathe!!

Gwen: come on lets take her back quick!

Duncan: Izzy move!.... Izzy?

---Courtney checks her pulse----

Courtney: she's gone!!!

Gwen: oh no!!!

Duncan: lets try to save the rest!

**Death counts:**

**Sadie**

**Katie**

**Izzy**


	4. Chapter 4 The continue of the horror

----At the beach---

---Heather is taking a tan----

-----Cody and Ezequiel appear running and jumping into the lake, some water splashes Heather----

Heather: ugh, I cannot even relax, ugh You guys got my hair wet! Ugh!!

---Heather leaves to the opposite cabin where Noah death body is-----

Heather: ugh stupid door that wont open!.... finally!

---Heather enters the cabin and takes out a hair dryer----

----

Ezequiel: haha she gets mad so easy!

Cody: yeah, hey I got an idea follow me!

---both run into the cabin and once inside Cody grabs Heather brush and run out, but he can't get out because of the broken door----

Heather: ha, you cant get out, now give it back!

Cody: catch it Zeke!

---Ezequiel grabs the brush----

-----suddenly the hair dryer gets an electric circuit and a little fire starts----

Heather: freak give it back!!

Ezequiel: my momma says….

Heather: I don't care what your mother says, give it!!

---Zeke throws it to Cody---

Heather: ugh… what's that smell?

---they turn and they see the fire that know turn bigger because of the wooden beds----

Heather: damn it!, lets get out of here!

Ezequiel: the door cant open!

---the 3 try to open it but they can't---

Cody: the windows!!!

---they run to try to break the windows, and suddenly a part of the ceiling falls on Ezequiel covering him in flames----

Heather: ahhhh, hurry!!!

---both are hitting the windows---

Cody: NOOO!

--Cody moves back and a burning bed falls on him---

----Duncan, Gwen and Courtney arrive---

Duncan: guys look!

---Beth, Lindsay, Justin and Harold arrive----

Harold: what was that noise?

Beth: oh my god!!!

----At the cabin----

---Heather hits the window and it breaks---

Heather: yes!!

----suddenly the cabins falls----

Courtney: oh Noooo!!!

Justin: what the hell just happen?

Gwen: guys we need to get out of here!

Lindsay: but Chip is going to come.

Duncan: no he isn't Lindsay!

Harold: I saw one at the other side of the island!

Gwen: lets get there!

---the 7 leave running----

Beth: we are almost there!!

---suddenly Harold falls on a hole----

Lindsay: Harry!!!!

Gwen: oh no, we need to get you out!

Harold: Im coming out, with my awesome skills I will be up in a bit!

----suddenly some rocks fall on Harold burying him----

Beth: AHHHHHH

Duncan: lets get out of here now!

---they arrive to the boat---

Courtney: there it is!

Duncan: Gwen whos next?

Gwen: umm… oh no… no… Courtney!

Duncan: lets just hurry!

Justin: no wait, she cant go in the boat!, she might cause us an accident!

Duncan: nooo!

Courtney: yes Duncan, go ahead, save yourself and tell everyone about this horrible thing!

Duncan: Princess!!!

---everyone except for Courtney ride the boat and it leaves----

Duncan: oh princess!

---Duncan turns to look at the island---

Duncan: Courtney?

---Duncan sees a whole at the dock, just where Courtney was standing---

Duncan: No… noo…noo!!

**Death counts:**

**Ezequiel**

**Cody**

**Heather**

**Harold**

**Courtney**


	5. Chapter 5 Is this really over?

-the 5 are on the boat—

Duncan: NOO, why her!!

Gwen: Duncan, we need you to drive this thing!

Duncan: but, but…

Gwen: I know its hard, but we got to tell the world about this!!

--Duncan leaves to drive the boat----

Lindsay: Hey bffl where's chip?

Beth: I don't think we're gonna see him again Lindsay!

Lindsay: oh well I didn't like him that well!

Beth: um yeah, me 2, Im gonna go see whats going on.

---Beth leaves---

Lindsay: Wow its to warm, Im gonna go get a drink!

---Lindsay goes to grab a drink from a cooler and an ice falls---

Lindsay: umm no I rather water!

---when Lindsay goes back to the cooler she slips, hits her head and falls to the water in conscious, then she drowns---

---

Justin: guys I see the dock!

Duncan: finally! Lets get out of here!!!

---the 4 get on the dock----

Gwen: look a car, lets get away from here!

Beth: guys where is Lindsay?

Duncan: it doesn't matters anymore, she was next!

Beth: next on what?

Duncan: just get on the car!

---Duncan gets on the driver seat, Gwen on the next seat and Beth on the back---

Gwen: where's Justin?

Duncan: lets just get out of here!

---Duncan starts the car and he drives on a road----

Duncan: god, we're safe!!

---Gwen looks shocked----

Duncan: -he says while he stares at Gwen- whats wrong?

Gwen: I don't know, I got a bad feeling…

Beth: WATCH OUT!!

----Justin was at the middle of the road, so Duncan turns right and they get off the road and they crash with a tree and Beth flies out of windshield----

Gwen: oh my god!!, nooo this was over!!!!

---they hear a horn—

---Duncan and Gwen look to their right and they see a huge truck with no brakes going against them, the truck runs over Justin and its about to hit them----

Gwen and Duncan: AHHHHHHHHH

**THE END**

**Death count:**

**Lindsay**

**Beth**

**Justin**

**Duncan**

**Gwen**


End file.
